Let's Unveil!
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: We are Yo-Yo-Yo cousins, but we're not the same. Who are we? Then, let's unveil ourselves and show the world that we do exist! [Warning: Do not feed the OCs]
1. Meet Her

**Meet Her**

* * *

Hey, it's me, Nick Yoshida. You've probably never heard of me, because, well, I'm an original character (OC), and this is my first time appearing here. Basically, there's no reason behind my existence, but my considerate creator somehow insisted on reserving a slot for my debut (and my female relative's, who will butt in, probably in the next chapter).

So... I'm not gonna tell you how I got my name, because that will be my dearest relative's job. Why? If I were to tell you about myself, I'd probably say I can take off my socks with my teeth, or touch my ears with my elbows. And if she was to tell you about herself, she'd tell you that her name's Mary-Sue. Get it? My creator hates show-offs, so we decided not to be one of those, although I can be one, sometimes.

"Get on with it, Yoshida!" she said, glaring with her ten-inch wide eyes, even a boxer's fists could fit in.

"Alright, alright!" I said, reflecting the glare that she was giving. "No need to be so pushy!"

That's Yoshiki Kana for you; if she wants something, then nothing shall stand in her way. Oh, did I mention that she's my cousin? She's actually my first cousin's daughter, making her my first cousin, once removed.

It can be quite confusing sometimes, because I'm used to the western culture my mother brought into the family, which stated that the child of your first cousin is your first cousin, once removed. Oddly enough, in eastern countries, the child of your first cousin is considered as your niece or nephew.

We've tried to decide which one we should probably stick on, but it seems that, we and our big heads, want things to be done our own way. So, it didn't work out. I grow up believing that I am her cousin, while she grows up believing that I am her uncle.

I don't really like the idea of being her uncle, seeming that we only have three years gap between our ages, but my mother told me it doesn't matter. Either way we go, she still addresses me with my last name, Yoshida, although we've known each other like the back of our hands now.

How old is she? Well, not too old. She's going to be thirteen on May 4. Yes, she's a middle-schooler, but she acts all stuck-up as if no one else is good enough for her or something.

"No one is," she nodded approvingly, with her nose higher than everything.

She never held her face lower than 30 degrees off the normal line. Ask why, and she'll say it's on of the etiquettes that every princess on Earth has to follow.

"Indeed."

No, she's not a Mary-Sue, but is willing to trade her soul in order to be one. Sometimes, she'd even walk down the stairs with a pile, or two piles, or sometimes three piles of books on her head, swaying down the hall like a queen does.

If she was to be compared with any characters from fairy-tales, she'd be the Red Queen from Alice in the Wonderland.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Now what? Did she just spot a dot of dust in the air?

"Shut up, Kana!" I snarled, and she gave me her dagger look. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"Teach your lizard some manners!" she said, stomping her left foot in disgust.

"It's a freaking spider! Geez!"

One more thing about her that I wouldn't miss: she despises my pet Tarantula more than anything else she could ever hate, and tends to hit it with anything she has in her hand. Books, shoes, hairbrush... I'm afraid to even guess.

"Seriously, Kana, isn't thirteen years long enough to make you see the differences between a lizard and a spider?"

She blushed and blinked her eyes thrice. "Aren't you supposed to introduce me?! Tell them how beautiful Yoshiki Kana is!"

She looks like Sugar-kana. Sugarcane, get it?

"Boo," she said. "The worst pun ever created."

Fine, then. If that's what you want.

My cousin Kana has blond hair that looks like a bunch of peeled bananas on top of her big head. She has a smile that can make kids wet their pants and have nightmares for three consecutive weeks. She even talks to plants! Just how strange my cousin is?

No one likes her. No one does.

"That's it, Yoshida," she said. I could swear I saw steam coming out of her ears. "Revenge is sweet."

"Much sweeter than you are," I sneered and snorted. "Well, I guess that's it for today, folks."

Whatever it is, you'll be seeing her around in OC-centric stories, but not as much as I will. My creator loves me more. No offence, Kana. You're just too self-centred and bigheaded; you're only cut out to be an antagonist.

So, if you, fellow authors, are in need of an antagonist for your story, feel free to recruit our queen bee Yoshiki Kana. She is ready to serve you. Just give me a call, and she'll be good to go.

"You make me look bad..." Kana said, moping in the corner. "Now everyone will hate me."

"Don't worry, your highness. You are hateful to begin with, after all."

"I resent that..."

* * *

**Nick: With that, the Yoshi cousins are now announced as official OCs! *bows***

**Kana: Thank you for taking your time to witness our debuts. I'll be introducing Yoshida in the next chapter, so feel free to come again! If you're that into him, that is.**

**Nick: Of course you are. You'll be glad to know my pet Tarantula, Cygnus. He's a picky eater.**

**Kana: Now, don't go beggin' a debut slot for your pathetic spider. **


	2. Meet Him

**Meet Him**

* * *

Helloooo. Helloooo people! And now, presenting, the one and only, the all-killing queen, and your beloved… My highness Yoshiki Kana! Yay, give my fabulous self a round of applause, please.

"My highness?" a mocking voice echoed.

"Who's that?!" I asked as I scanned through the hall.

"Your worst nightmare." Yoshida said and jumped out of his hiding place. "Hello, people. It's me again! Thank you for coming back to 'Let's Unveil!""

"Shut up. It's my show."

So, people. Long story short: Today, I'm gonna give you a short tip on how to make your big noses look small with the help of only a—yikes! Aaaaaaaahhhh!

"Hey, Kana," Yoshida snapped in, his pet Tarantula dangled from his index finger. "Aren't you supposed to introduce me to the audience?"

"Cut it out, Yoshida!" I yelled, stomping my foot against the floor. "Keep that flea-infested—disgusting—filthy—appalling—thing—AWAY FROM ME! It makes me feel so nauseous!"

"Tell them about me," Yoshida said threateningly. "Or else I'd spit in your dinner!"

Yuck! I better get this over with quick!

So, boys and girls. If you're still wondering, this ne'er-do-well, reddish brown-haired boy standing beside me is Nick Yoshida. Call him that, or Yoshida Nick, it still brings you to my nutty, daft, dirty uncle who, just like me, will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants, even if it requires him to spit into someone else's dinner!

And his tagline is YOLO, as in 'you only live once'.

He's going to be sixteen on March 22, in which, according to the time in Japan, is today. So, wish him a happy birthday! Sing him a song, shall we?

.

Happy birthday to you,

You're losing a screw;

Your ass is on fire, and…

No, we never love you!

.

Make a wish, muffin!

"Alright," he said. "I wish that I'll get to meet the idol Hanaraki Akara one day!"

"I doubt that she even wants to," I told him.

Yoshida comes from a family with western background because his father fell in love with an American woman when he was studying in Manhattan and decided to marry her. They were so happy until Yoshida had to pop out and ruin their life with his constant, shrilling wailing, 'mamaaaaa, mamaaaaaa'.

"H—hey, that's not true!" he protested.

"Well, well," I said, raising my left eyebrow. "I wouldn't know about that if it's not your mother who told me!"

And do you guys want to know Yoshida's most embarrassing secret? He used to like to climb up the stairs when he was a toddler.

"That's not even embarrassing! Almost everyone does that… Well, almost, at least!"

I'm not finished yet, muffin. Well, his mother told me that she and Yoshida's father used to fill rubber gloves with water and tie them up with rubber bands, then, placed them on every step of the stairs! Don't ask why — Yoshida's scared of them because he thought they were gooey monsters' hands that had been cut off! He stopped climbing up short after.

Wasn't he a dummy? 'Yup, totally a dummy,' I hear you say. I know darn right!

"Hey, I resent that…" he said, blushing deep red.

What else do I need to tell about you, muffin? Oh, well, I guess it can't be helped, yes or no? Be ready for your lives to get very disgusting, sickening, stomach-turning, nauseating—oh what else?

Hmmm… Haaaaah. The weather is nice today, isn't it?

"Just get on with it, will you?"

Well, whatever.

He has a pet Tarantula named—named—named—what's the name, again?

"Cygnus."

Yeah, that. This scruffy little thingy is named after one of the brightest stars in the sky, when, well, I can't see how it's considered as what you'd call, 'bright'.

"He's an expert on double backflips, and can stand on only two of his rear feet," Yoshida said proudly, teasing Cygnus with his pinky finger. "I've also taught him how to do somersaults! Wanna see?"

Errr, no thanks.

The spider lives somewhere in Yoshida's tousled hair or his shirt, so beware… Don't get too near to him, unless you're not one of those who have serious fear of crawlies. Well, I can't see why anyone would care to get near to him, even without his freakin' Tarantula.

What? You want me to be more descriptive about his appearance? Alright, this time, I'll be nice, Yoshida.

Nick Yoshida has fly-away reddish brown-colored hair that sticks out at the front. It's tousled in a messy kind of way—which makes him looks less like him and more like a barbarian!

"Kana…"

Alright, alright. Force of habit, I guess. Sorry, I'll continue.

He doesn't look like a barbarian. At least, he's trying hard not to look like one. To me, he's your typical teenager with sweet boy-next-door looks—

"Boy-next-door?"

"Stop interfering, will you?"

Sweet boy-next-door looks with dreaminess level similar to that the height of Eiffel Tower in Paris. Yes, he's a dreamy guy, makes me wonder why he hasn't dated anyone, so far.

Oh, yes, I almost forgot that everyone's scared of his Tarantula, which literally makes him FOREVER ALONE. Let us all make the meme forever alone face for him!

"Fret not, my dear uncle," I said coaxingly. "Someday, there'll be a girl who won't mind sharing your love with the freakin' hairy Tarantula. Someone who won't mind if you ever spit in her meals! Someone who'd love you through thick or thin, or in your case, through fat or thin!"

"You make me sound like I'm that eager to get a girlfriend," he said, pulling his face. "Well, I'm not interested in any canon characters for the time being."

"He'll only date an OC," I added. "Or OCs."

"Who won't mind my special feelings towards Cygnus!"

Won't you feel nauseous, knowing that your boyfriend loves a scruffy Tarantula more than he could ever love you?

Yuck.

"Shut up, Kana."

Well, I guess that's all for today, boys and girls! I left out some minor details about my uncle, because, well, I carelessly lost my train of thoughts.

If you ever have any questions to ask about us, feel free to do so, though! We'd love to get fan-letters, although, well, I'm the only one who's cut out to be idolized here!

"Okay, bye-bye folks. Seeming that there's no end if you let my cousin boast about herself!"

* * *

**Kana: Alrightee! We're done for the day!  
**

**Nick: Thank you for coming over, uninvited guests. **


	3. Meet Another Him

**Meet Another Him**

* * *

Hello, it's Nick a.k.a. Nikku again. It's summer, isn't it? Take care of your health; make sure you drink a lot of water to avoid dehydration.

Right now, me and Kana are in Okinawa. Fun fact about the place: they have their own famous drink here, which is Habushu or snake sake (Sake. Say it like 'suckayyyy'). The drink also goes by the name Okinawan Snake Wine.

"Google it and cry," Kana said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Habushu is actually a type of liquor with dead snakes inside. They usually put the poor fella into the bottle (which is filled with herbs, honey, ethanol and whatnot to sweeten the nasty taste) when it's still alive so it drowns in there.

Some brands of habushu come with the snake still inside the bottle! A drowning pit viper snake in a bottle of wine — Okinawan style.

I know. Insert muffled screams here.

"I think your Tarantula will look good in a bottle," Kana said, cutting in. "As a habushu!"

"Isn't that my idea?" I asked cynically.

Kana had a furry white rabbit with cute red eyes when she was little, and I used to tease her with — 'I think your rabbit will look good on a plate. AS A HOTDOG!'

I would get spanked in the butt by my mother later on.

"You're getting off-track again, Yoshida," Kana warned, giving me one of her icy stares. "Tell them why we are here in Okinawa!"

"Welp," I said. "Ta drink habushu, ye young'un!"

"What's with the pirate speak?" She asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "And I'm not drinking that!"

Isn't she Captain Obvious?

Of course, we're not here for the habushus. We're here to see our cousin, Yosuke Aito!

"Please, Yosuke Aito is NOT to be confused with Yoshida Nikku or Yoshiki Kana!" Kana said, half-yelling, putting her hands on her hips warningly.

Sure, we're Yo-Yo-Yo cousins, but we're not the same.

"Yo," Aito said, smiling from ear to ear. "Nice ta meet'cha! Want a glass of habushu?"

Ah, here he is. The ragamuffin we were talking about.

"Wow, very impressive," our female cousin cooed as she examined Aito. "You've grown taller than the last time we saw you!"

"No one grows shorter over time, Kana," Yosuke said optimistically, despite the cynical tone the girl had in her voice.

"At least Yoshida does," Kana added annoyingly.

"He grows fatter, not shorter," was Aito's reaction.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused," both of them said in unison before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Very funny, kiddos.

Alright, let's start with ye ol' ragamuffin's appearance.

"Yosuke Aito is a sixteen-year-old boy of average height with golden suntanned skin and emerald green eyes," the boy said, describing himself. "His ash blonde hair grows in glossy, spreading out waves of tousled curls that hang loosely on his forehead."

"…"

"He's very descriptive about his hair," Kana said.

"Yeah…" For the first time in my life, I agreed with her.

Aito (or his girlish nickname, Ai) is usually seen to be a very optimistic boy who tends to be positive in every situation that he is in.

However, his 'happy-go-lucky' personality makes him very careless and outspoken, giving him the label: 'A type of boy who makes friends easily only to lose them soon after.'

"Poor kid doesn't know how to keep friends," Kana said sympathetically. "Have you ever heard that friendships are like plants?"

"What?" Yosuke asked confusedly. "Plants? You cut them off and sell them?"

Kana rolled her eyes. "No, silly."

Friendships are like plants. If you do not water them, they will wilt. But there's no point showering your friend with a bucket of water… That'll just make matters worse.

Anyway, have you Googled habushu yet? Please do so.

"Hey, isn't this my debut chapter?" Aito pouted, resting both of his hands on each side of his hips.

Yes. You've made your grand debut man. Now I announce you, Yosuke Aito, as an official OC! You shall join OC-centric stories and interrupt Inazuma Eleven storylines with your uninvited appearance as you wish!

"Uh… Thank you?" he said doubtfully.

Our heartfelt gratitude to those who are willing to take their time and witness Ai's debut ceremony! He shall be the host next to introduce the last OC, whose name is not yet permitted by our creator to be mentioned.

For now, let's call it a day, shall we?

* * *

**Nikku: I am probably the best host ever. **

**Kana: No way. The best host ever? That'll be me. **

**Aito: That is for us to see… **


End file.
